The Scientist
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: Come up to meet you, tell you Im sorry, you dont know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you Ill set you apart. I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling your puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress, dont speak as loud as my heart. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard... (Spock/OC)
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

"Damn you!" I grunted out as I tried to get out of the headlock he firmly had me in at the moment, opening my mouth and sinking my fangs into his arm while snapping my elbow into his ribs at the same time.

"Ah, mother fucker!" he yelped out in his deep timbre as he ripped his arms away from me immediately, my body leaning forward as I jumped and threw a roundhouse kick to his head effortlessly. The man dropped to the ground almost lifelessly as I steadied myself quickly, a dazed look on his as he struggled to understand what just happened to him.

"Developed a fondness for human insults, did you brother?" I said as I straightened out my long white hair that was in a braid, my bright lavender eyes watching as my brother groaned and rolled onto his side.

"They make me feel better." he muttered sarcastically before rising onto his hands and knees with a wince, shaking his head as if to shake the pain away before standing somewhat gracefully.

"You still lost." I murmured as I turned away to leave the gym with a triumphant smirk on my pink lips, gasping as the floor suddenly disappeared from under me and I roughly became airborne.

"Put me down!" I yelped out as he threw me onto his shoulder and firmly held me there, mindful of my wings as his own shifted from his back to make room for me.

"Never!" he laughed evilly as he maneuvered his hands to my sides which were currently unprotected, his fingers expertly moving to tickle me as I struggled to get away from him frantically.

"Ambassador Xani, I am...am I interrupting anything?" a deep voice murmured hesitantly as footsteps entered the gym slowly, my brother and I stiffening as we realized we were caught playing around.

(Spock's POV)

I followed Admiral Pike down the hall towards the Starfleet training gym quietly in thought, wondering why the captain sent me in his place to meet the captain of the new USS Serenity. We came upon the open door silently before I could muse on it for much longer, Admiral Pike smiling at me before turning into the doorway with a commanding aura.

"Ambassador Xani, I am...am I interrupting anything?" the admiral paused in his sentence to instead ask a question in slight confusion, my eyebrows drawing together as I moved to stand to his right habitually.

"I apologize admiral, my brother is a sore loser." a feminine voice said from behind a burly man whom had his back turned to us, my eyes widening a fraction as he turned to face us a moment later. It was not the man, but the woman behind him that caught my gaze, and in that moment the world around me was forgotten as my entire being focused on her. She was a small woman standing at about 5'5 with delicate features and a dainty dancers body, the muscle under her pale skin appearing as she moved to grasp the admiral's hand with a perfect smile. I blinked in surprise to see that her expressive eyes were a lavender color and her lips a pale pink, white hair an a skillfully made braid that reached the bottom of her back in silky smooth tendrils. Though I tried not to, my gaze couldn't help but run over her curves as though surveying an artwork causing the tips of my ears to blush green in embarrassment. Once again my eyes widened a fraction in surprise as he smooth laugh rang through my head, her once hidden fangs showing slightly as she joked around with the admiral good naturedly. My gaze flickered to her back as large silver metal wings (alike to the man's wings behind her) fluffed themselves, her sweet scent drifting into my nose causing me to instinctually close my eyes in order to savor it and commit it to memory.

"Spock?" I heard Pike's deep voice murmur quietly next to me in confusion as I felt **her** gaze, my eyes snapping open to meet her curious eyes as she tilted her head slightly.

"T'hy'la." I whispered as I studied her beautiful gaze that became confused at the whisper of my language, her lips parted as if to say something but her gaze merely studying me with apparent thoughtfulness.

(OC POV)  
I gazed at the Vulcan that was staring back at me with wonder swimming in the depths of his eyes, a slight frown coming to my face at being able to see the emotion when it was assumed impossible. My brother shifted behind me and laid his hand on the small of my back as if to capture my attention, a flicker of amusement shooting through me as the Vulcan's eyes immediately zeroed in on the touch.

"Spock? You're being disrespectful!" the admiral hissed out under his breath as he glared at the Vulcan with an astonished look in his eyes, said Vulcan blinking as if in a trance as he turned to look at the admiral with a blank expression and a frown.

"I apologize admiral, I am not feeling myself today." he said as he picked at his uniform and straightened his posture as Pike sputtered in disbelief for a moment, my eyebrow rising at his ungraceful flailing before he huffed and focused on us again with a strained smile.

"Sorry ambassador, he is still...recovering from his last mission. This is First Officer Spock of the USS Enterprise. Spock, this is Ambassador Xani and her brother Yenzo. They will serve as captain and first officer aboard the USS Serenity." Admiral Pike said as he gestured between us with a strained smile as Spock merely nodded at us, a smile on my face as I did the same and hoped that my brother was smart enough to follow my lead.

"Am I correct in assuming we will be shadowing the USS Enterprise during their 5 year mission?" I said with a tilt of my head as I turned to face the admiral with a curious expression on my features, a slight nod of his head followed my question as he glanced at the Vulcan who was currently staring at me.

"Yes ma'am, it is to help you see how things work around here and to keep the USS Enterprise safe in their travels. Our flagships have a tendency to find trouble while they are traveling so the Starfleet admirals have decided to ensure their safety by reintroducing the Defiant class into our fleets. A necessary measure in my opinion, though some captains did voice complaints." Pike said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes while probably remembering said captains, a small laugh escaping me at his actions which apparently astonished the Vulcan for his eyes widened slightly.

"I apologize if this situation has caused you any stress, admiral. I can assure you that I will do my best to make sure both the USS Enterprise and the USS Serenity return safely to put your mind at ease." I said with a soft smile as my brother pinched the skin of my lower back in retaliation at the thought of being safe, my smile becoming tense as I stomped on his foot and grinning when he jumped away from me with a hiss.

"Don't make promises you won't keep, captain. I have a meeting to attend and I'm sure Spock has duties, so we will leave you guys to it. Have a nice day Xani, Yenzo." Pike said with a soft smile towards me before turning on his heel and leaving the room almost silently, Spock nodding at us in farewell as his eyes lingered on me before he followed the admiral's lead.

"Interesting." I murmured as my brother started running his mouth about the Vulcan commander, a sigh leaving me as I shook my head and merely walked away from him tiredly.

A/N: Welcome to my new story! Now, I just became a fan of Star Trek and I am already obsessed! I apologize if Spock is a little OOC but much will be explained in the following chapter, I do hope I didn't upset any of the more...die-hard fans of the Star Trek series. Please review to tell me your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

"I am getting sick of this." I muttered as I moved through the academy grounds after leaving yet another meeting with the admirals, rubbing my temples in an effort to dispel the headache that started as soon as the meeting itself did.

"I know you want to get out there Xani, but you have to be patient. Starfleet has went through allot in the past few years, give them time to do what they must to ensure their people's safety." my brother said as he easily kept pace beside me with his hands clasped at his back in a tense position, both our wings arched and settled against our back in response to our negative emotions swirling around.

"Does not make it any easier, Yenzo." I muttered before moving to our officer quarters that we were temporarily put in until we could find a home, my brother immediately dropping on to his bed as his wings drooped to the two sides of his bed happily. A small laugh left me at their behavior before I got onto my own bed and laid on my side, my wings also laying against the bed and drooping off the side to touch the floor softly.

"Look at the bright side, at least we will be going to the ship tomorrow." Yenzo said as he turned his head to look at me with a yawn leaving his mouth, his eyes dropping closed as he feel asleep before I had the chance to respond to him.

"Right." I muttered before closing my own eyes and willing sleep to find me and sweep away my headache, my tense body untensing as a deep and dreamless sleep found me and gather me in its embrace.

(The Next Morning)

"Finally!" I exhaled quietly as I dropped into the front seats in the shuttle to the space station, my wings wrapping around my shoulders to avoid causing any discomfort to me.

"Do not get too excited, the trip there is still an hour." my brother said as he sat next to me in the same position and rested his head back, his eyes closing so he missed the glare I shot him at the less then comforting words.

"Thank you, brother, for the information that was less than needed." I grumbled as I settled for crossing my arms across my chest underneath my wings, a familiar scent entering my nose causing me to look up in slight confusion. Spock was standing in front of me and eyeing the seat to my left that was currently empty, looking back at me with a slightly tilted head as if asking for permission to sit there.

"Go ahead." I murmured before tilting my head back and closing my eyes to try and get some rest, feeling the effects of not being able to sleep at all last night for the first time today.

"Are you unwell?" I heard a deep voice come from my left as I felt an intense gaze focus on me moments later, a light sigh leaving me before I opened my eyes to look at the Vulcan while my brother shifted.

"No, just tired." I said with a calm smile before relaxing into the warmth my heavy wings were providing me, the Vulcan saying no more though my brother would not stop shifting in his seat next to me. After 45 minutes of being in the air I finally decided I couldn't take my brother's fidgeting anymore, reaching out from under my wing to grasp his own and yank with enough force to make him hiss.

"Stop. Moving." I hissed out quietly from between my clenched teeth as my brother looked at me with a hurt glare, yanking his wings back before turning his back to me and settled down with a final huff in response. I settled into my own seat again and leaned my head back to try and rest again, glancing to my left to see the Vulcan staring out of his window with a slight frown. Closing my eyes with a soft smile on my lips I took a deep breath and started to fall asleep, a giggle from my right causing me to clench my jaw as I glared at my brother again. He was winking at a woman that was across the aisle from him as he worked his charm, said woman blushing and giggling at the attention that he gave her in his boredom.

"My God, Yenzo, can you keep it in your pants for more than an hour?" I hissed out in the anger that I felt rising up in me at the behavior he was displaying, feeling as the woman and my brother looked at me along with Spock who was watching.

"Jeez sister, what got your panties in a twist?" he said with a surprised frown as he watched me warily as his wings wrapped tighter around his body, his eyes flicking to my own wings as they ruffled themselves to try and relieve the tension. Before I could respond the shuttle jerked and a voice said that we had landed safely aboard the space station, my buckle flying off me before I was off the seat and out of the shuttle while taking deep breaths.

"Sister?" my brother said as I heard him follow after me with a worried tone in his voice at my actions, my wings arching defensively when I felt him reach out to grab my shoulder to stop me.

"Do not touch me." I grounded out as I struggled to reign in my more basic instincts to become violent, my wing joints stiff and quickly becoming painful at not being able to stretch out any.

"Captain Xani, are you unwell?" I heard the Vulcan commander murmur as his soft footsteps came up to my side at a safe distance, a slight frown on his face the only sign of worry on his features as he eyed my wings warily.

"I am fine Spock, just anxious is all. Us flyers hate to be grounded for long periods of time. Was I not supposed to meet your Captain today?" I said as I pulled my hair out of it's braid and rebraided it in the time that I was talking, watching as his eyes followed my finger's movements before his gaze locked with mine again.

"Yes, I will take you to him. Come." he nodded before turning on his heel and moving into the masses of uniforms leaving the shuttles, a disgruntled sigh leaving me before I quickly moved to follow him with my brother behind me.

"Jeez, this guy can walk fast." my brother said after practically jogging to keep up with the imposing Vulcan ahead of us, a glare making its way into my gaze before I looked over my shoulder to shoot it to him.

"Just be quiet Yen-Oh!" I started before I ran into somebody roughly and lost my balance in the most ungraceful way possible, gasping as I felt arms wrap around me and gather me to a broad chest that was warm under my hands. Looking up I locked gazes with the tall commander who currently actually looked surprised, his eyes closing as I actually heard him take in a deep breath of what I guessed was my scent. My eyes widening as he leaned closer as if in a trance, his eyes snapping open before he let me go and his pale skin flushed green. _Interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)  
I followed Spock into the officer's lounge that held two people on the other side of the room, groaning inwardly when I saw a woman that I knew my brother would start flirting with.

"Well, hello gorg-Ah, nevermind." my brother started but then quickly changed his words when I gripped his wing joint harshly, a wince crossing his features before he plastered on a smile to get me to let go of the appendage.

"Captain, this is Captain Xani and First Officer Yenzo of the USS Serenity." Spock said as he stood stiffly and refused to make eye contact with the other woman that glanced at him, my eyebrow rising at the behavior before I turned to the other captain who was rapidly making his way to me.

"Captain James Kirk of the prized USS Enterprise, the pleasure is mine beautiful." he said with a flirty wink as he grabbed my hand and ran his lips over the knuckles with a smirk, my own smirk coming to my face as I tilted my head to the side slightly and studied him with a sharp gaze.

"I am Captain Xani of the USS Serenity. I am 3 times stronger than the average human male, and I have a temper to match. You would do well to keep your hands to yourself, or I will not be the only one you have to watch out for Captain." I said with a sickly sweet smile as I glanced at my brother who honestly looked frightening with his glare and arched wings, the Captain pulling away quickly with a nervous laugh as the woman came up to us with a slight glare in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Starfleet officers don't threaten other officers." she spat out from between clenched teeth as she stood protectively on the right side of said man, my eyes rolling in a human-like gesture before I smiled at her sweetly revealing my fangs.

"Believe me, I do not threaten, I act. If I truly was upset at his actions, your captain would no longer be living. It is the way of my people and as such is in the treaty we made with Starfleet. You should be grateful you still have a captain. As interesting as this meeting was, I am hoping you will allow me to steal Commander Spock for a tour." I said as I dismissed the woman by turning my attention to the Captain Kirk with a curious expression, his eyes blinking before a smile came to his face and he nodded and shrugged while looking at Spock.

"Sure, go on ahead partner." he said with another wink as my brother turned and left the room with an irritated huff at the man's actions, a smile coming to my face though there was a confused glint in my gaze at the captain's words.

"Thank you." I said quietly before looking at Spock and following him as he nodded and left the room silently, my eyes rolling once again as I heard the female whisper something rude about me to the captain.

"I...apologize for Lieutenant Uhura's behavior, she is...outspoken at times." he murmured quietly as he kept his gaze ahead and walked past my brother who joined us, a frown on my face at his blank features that were more stoic than what I realized was his usual.

"It is forgiven, I am accustomed to outspoken soldiers." I said as I stared ahead as well and decided to ponder his actions at a later time in the day, frowning in confusion when he stopped and looked at me in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you?" he asked curiously as he tilted his head and watched me as I glanced around at the now-staring cadets, my lavender gaze locking onto his dark one as I nodded slowly as a small proud smile came onto my lips.

"Yes, I had command of my home world's military before I came to Starfleet." I said before gesturing ahead of me and following him as he started to walk again, a thoughtful look on his face as he led us on the tour of the large docking space station.

(2 Hours Later)

"You ready to check out our ride?" my brother said as we moved towards the last section in the agonizingly long tour Spock led us on, his eyes becoming childishly large as he gazed at the airlock doors leading to our ship.

"Yenzo, it is hardly just 'our ride'." I said as I made parentheses when I mocked his affectionate pet name for our starship, his eyes rolling as he glared at me playfully before swatting at my wings with a smile.

"Come on, don't tell me you aren't just a little bit curious." he said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close, a small smile coming to my face as I rolled my eyes and shoved him away from me.

"I am, but I am also acting my age." I countered as I held up a finger at him when he moved to pull me back into his embrace, a pout coming to his face and his wings drooping when I held him back from hugging me.

"We are here." Spock announced before he stopped and turned towards with actual amusement in his dark eyes, wonder clouding my brain at the sight as I stepped forward and held up my hand towards his cheek. Before I could touch him my brother grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the doors, a gasp leaving me as he pulled me through them and through the leading hallway.

"Yenzo, pull me any harder and I will lose my arm." I hissed out as I struggled to get out of his tight grip on my clothe covered upper arm, my brother glancing back at me sheepishly as he let go of my arm and kept moving.

"My ba-Whoa." he stopped mid-sentence and looking around as the doors opened to admit us into the ship, our eyes widening as the crew that was bustling stopped to get a first look at their new captain and first officer.

"Whoa indeed." I whispered as I subconsciously felt Spock enter behind us and look around as well, the crew glancing between each other before staring at us and the wings that we had.

"Welcome to the USS Serenity." Spock said as he stepped up to my right side and looked at us to measure our reactions, a soft smile coming to my face as I looked up at him and winked playfully before stepping forward.

"Alright you lazyasses, get to work! I want to be out of here in half an hour!" I barked out with a playful wink and the crew smiled before doing as I said happily, my brother chuckling before disappearing into the crowd to spend his time exploring.

"I am certain it is to your standards?" Spock murmured as he turned his body to face me as he looked down at me curiously, momentarily forgetting his own agenda for today as he focused on my reply intensely.

"Without a doubt; I would not care for anything less." I said with a wink as I refrained from touching his bicep in a friendly assurance, nodding at him before disappearing into the crowd to head towards the bridge quickly.


End file.
